


Here And Now (Clara Oswald/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Echo Clara Oswald death mention, F/F, Fluffish, Reader Insert, engaged to echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Your fiancée, Clara, passed away. You finally step outside of your comfort zone, ready to move on, so you go to the bar hoping to feel better. Little did you know you would see a very familiar face.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Here And Now (Clara Oswald/Reader)

Loud music roars over the bar and thumps in your chest. Laughter erupts from the opposite side of the bar from you, a football game is playing on the TV. You take another sip of your bitter whiskey. Life hasn’t treated you fairly these past few months. The love of your life went away on a business trip and got killed. They informed you it was quick and sudden. No one gave you a straight answer on how it happened or what happened. A doctor told you she died painlessly and loved you dearly. He didn’t tell you his real name or give you his number to call him back. He sounded pretty young to be a doctor. You never heard from him again. 

You were able to hold a funeral for her. It was incredibly sad and you cried your heart out. She didn’t look she could be dead. She looked unharmed, angelic laying in a beautiful white lace gown inside her coffin---

Taking another sip, you see someone sit next to you on your left at the bar. You pull out your phone and set it on the table, you scroll through your notifications.

“Rough day?” A horrifyingly familiar voice asks. You freeze. Turning slowly you see her.

Same haircut, same brown inquisitive eyes, same everything. She smiles and points at your drink.

“Must be since you’re drinking that bitter brown mess.”

You can’t say anything so you stare. Your phone goes blank. She points at your ring on your left hand.

“That’s a nice ring. I hope your fiancé isn’t causing you trouble, or fianceé. Ah, bartender can I get a tequila sunrise?” The bartender nods and begins to make her beverage. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Uhhhhh.... I think I’m really drunk right now....” You turn away from her with wide eyes. She grabs your hand and squeezes it before releasing it.

“Goodness, how much have you had to drink?” She laughs.

“One... Or two.” She raises her eyebrows.

“You must be a real lightweight.” You take a long sip. “I’m Clara.”

You spit out your beverage. 

“You’re who?” You turn and stare at her in complete shock. Clara tilts her head.

“Clara Oswald, Clara Oswin Oswald. And you are?”

Your phone lights up and her eyes glance down. Her smile drops. The wallpaper on your phone is a picture of you and Clara holding each other while standing in front of The Empire State Building. Clara looks back at you. Your face burns.

“Ummm..... I, I was engaged to someone named Clara Oswald who looks just like you, but I highly doubt she’s you because I buried her months ago.” You admit.

The bartender gives Clara her drink. She turns away from you and stares at her drink. 

“I truly am sorry for your loss. You’re right. I’m not her,” Clara says.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.” You pull out your wallet and put down some cash with tip. “I’ll be on my way.”

You hop down from the bar, but she reaches out and grabs your arm. You turn and look at her.

“No wait, I’m sorry. I knew something like this would happen eventually.”

“What do you mean you knew something like this would happen eventually?” You ask. Clara pays for her drink and gets off of her stool. She loops her arm through yours and steers you out of the bar. 

“There was this man I knew. His name is the Doctor.” Clara opens the door for you and you quietly thank her as you continue to walk with her. 

“He didn’t have a name either? Or wouldn’t give it?” You ask.

“You know him?”

“Someone who called himself ‘The Doctor’ called me when you- my Clara died.”

“Did he sound old?” Clara asks.

“No, he sounded young.”

Clara leads you over to a diner. That’s odd, you think to yourself, that wasn’t there before when I went inside the bar. How could I miss a diner?  
“You must’ve met one of his past regenerations. When I traveled with him he regenerated into an older man. He doesn’t remember me now, but that’s not the point now. He can travel in time and space in his Tardis and I was his companion.”

You both walk inside the diner. A woman stands at the bar. 

“Clara, who is this?” The woman asks.

“Actually, I don’t think you told me your name.”

You tell them your name.

“This is Ashildr.” Clara points at the woman.

“Nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse me,” Ashildr says. She walks towards the back and slips behind the door without showing the other room. You turn and look at Clara.

“What is this?”

“This is my Tardis disguised as an American Diner.” 

“Why should I believe you with anything you're saying now? I mean time travel? Regenerations? If this is some sick prank-”

“It’s not a prank. I promise you on my life,” Clara says.

“This is ridiculous.”

“That is fair. Completely fair. I know you were in love with my echo, but I am a part of her as much as she is a part of me. Would she make this up?” 

“No.”

“I’m going to go in the back now. If you want to join me. I’ll prove to you that this is real and explain everything else in greater detail. I don’t want to hurt you or push you since you did lose someone you loved. I’ll leave it up to you to join me or leave. I won’t be offended if you do the latter.”

Clara goes inside the same room where Ashildr went. You inhale and look up at the ceiling. Maybe the universe is kind and gave you a second chance. Maybe things do happen for a reason? But what are the odds that anything she says is true. She could be a stranger who looks just like Clara and is playing a prank on you. 

You walk over to the room and grab the door handle. What else do you have to lose? 

Let me be brave.

You open the door and step inside.


End file.
